


Red And Green

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: colors series [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todd and Kurt enjoy their first Christmas together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red And Green

**Author's Note:**

> for Kitsune-chan, hope ya like it :)

Snow had fallen over X-Mansion during the night and now not an inch of color could be seen through the cold white fluff. Kurt was so excited to have a white Christmas and to be sharing it with his boyfriend of one year, Todd. He had woken up early to aforementioned boyfriend shivering and quickly got up and grabbed extra blankets before heading downstairs to whip up breakfast in bed for his cold-blooded lover. It was Christmas Eve and Kurt was bouncing off the walls in excitement, this was going to be the first Christmas he would spend with his lover and he wanted it to be as close to perfect as possible.

Breakfast was simple yet filling, a cheese and mushroom omelet with a freshly squeezed glass of orange juice. Kurt set the tray down on the night stand as he slid in next to Todd and nuzzled his nose into the others hair line. Todd made a quiet hum and rolled over, burying his face in Kurt's chest before peeking up at his furry boyfriend. Kurt watched with a soft smirk as Todd sniffed the air and smiled brightly. Kurt was pulling the tray off the night stand and sliding it into Todd's lap as soon as the smile had crossed Todd's lips.

Over the years Kurt had been trying to make sure Todd had gained some much needed weight. The younger man was still lean but that was due to all the workouts they did as members of the X-men. Todd's skin was even a bit brighter although it still held a pale mint color Kurt assumed was a trait of the younger man's mutation. Todd had always been beautiful, even when they were rivals Kurt had fought back against his own heart whenever the frog-like mutant was near. Todd was even more beautiful now however, so full of life and well taken care of, so happy and Kurt fully intended to keep him so.

Todd dug into his omelet just like he did with any meal Kurt made him, with utter joy and surprise this was really for him and just as he had done every other time Kurt cooked him breakfast in bed he fed Kurt bites in between his own. The two spent almost an hour just lying in bed enjoying breakfast before Kurt ran them a hot bath. The bath was followed by making sure Todd put on enough layers, especially with snow on the ground. Todd was so cute wrapped up in two sweaters and a scarf that Kurt couldn't help but sneak a picture on his phone before getting dressed himself.

Being covered in fur meant Kurt could go without a sweater and instead he layered in a short sleeve tee on top of a long sleeve sweatshirt. Todd grabbed his hand as soon as they're both clothed and started to drag Kurt into the rec room where a few members of their family were already getting ready for their morning ritual of watching silly kiddie Christmas cartoons till the early afternoon. That afternoon would be stuffed with snow filled fun and Kurt could hardly wait as he took his seat on the couch next to Todd. 

The afternoon arrived quicker than Kurt expected and soon he and Todd were hiding behind a wall of ice supplied by Bobby as Logan and Remy try to hit them with harmless exploding snow balls. Todd was bundled up in so many layers Kurt was honestly surprised he could move, but he hopped and smiled so much Kurt knew he's not uncomfortable or too cold and that's all that mattered to him. Several hours of building snowmen and throwing snowball fights later everyone was piled in the rec room with the fire place roaring as Remy prepared hot chocolate and Logan made snow ice cream.

Todd was wrapped up in Kurt's arms, sitting in his lap as refreshments were severed and their large family turned on the lights on the tree, and settled in for some quality together time. Todd and Kurt retire to bed early; most of the mansion did in a hurry to celebrate the holiday. Kurt slept well and was awoken by a jumping Toad. Kurt smirked at his boyfriend's behavior before dragging him down in a tickle fight that ended with Kurt teleporting them downstairs where most of their family was already waiting for the rest.

It didn't take long for everyone to be there and soon they were taking turns hunting for the Christmas pickle. Todd found it much to both his and Kurt's delight and was allowed to open the first gift of Christmas. It's from Remy; a beautiful cream leather jacket Todd had admitted to wanting on one of their bonding trips to the mall. Todd spent the rest of the morning in his new jacket as slowly but surely everyone opened all of their gifts. 

Finally the couples of the house split up to exchange their gifts. Todd looks nervous and Kurt tries hard to hide his smile while a small green box was pushed into his hands. Kurt unwrapped the gift slowly but still managed to lose his breath when he saw the small locket with the words " I love you " in German engraved on the front. Todd was as bright as Santa's suit and Kurt had never been more in love as he hands over his own gift. 

Todd ripped into the gift, paper scraps flying to the floor as he tried to get to the medium sized box inside. Kurt watched as Todd flipped the small latch and opened the wooden box before freezing. His eyes met Kurt's in confusion and helplessness and Kurt knew he understands, but doesn't believe he deserves it. Kurt moved closer and pulled out the keys to the new Harley parked in the garage and put them in the breast pocket of Todd's new jacket before taking out the two plane tickets that remained in the bottom of the box.

" I vant you to meet my parents, mein liebe. Please say you'll come to Germany vith me," Kurt said quietly with a small smile.

" I...I... are you sure you want me to meet your parents fuzz butt? I ain't exactly the guy ya bring home to ma and pa. " Todd said with a hint of self-loathing in his voice.

" I have never been more sure of anything in mein leben, " Kurt said with dedication. 

" If yer sure then yeah, I'd love ta meet yer folks fuzzy, " Todd replied as he pulled Kurt close for a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> all German is from my ma and google so if anything is wrong let me know and i'll correct it.


End file.
